Snuggles, Pillows and Axe Body Spray
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: Ben and Danny Cuddling. Fluff, mega-over load of fluff.


Aha, Have some Paranormal shipping guys.

I am in love with Ben/Danny I can't even explain~

* * *

Nighttime.

Late-nighttime, around 12:30 to be precise.

99.9% of people would be fast asleep this late, curled up happily in their beds dreaming.  
the Entire Plumbers Base was probably asleep besides for the night guards...

So why in the world couldn't Danny sleep?

He sighed, wiggling in his spot, not given much room for movement on the bed.

Well, one reason for lack of sleep could be the shirtless brunette spooning his middle. You know, Just a guess.

Another sigh.

Danny tried everything he could think of, but nothing seemed to help. The Half-ghost boy just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

It wasn't like he was nervous about being caught in Ben's room.  
He slept in here all the time! Their team/dorm-mates never seemed to notice.  
It was simple, everyone would head for bed, and once they were asleep, Danny would just go intangible and go through the wall to the older Teen's room, and spend the night. (which was normally started by making out, then sleep of course.)

And normally, after a full day of taking Kim's orders, Dealing with Jenny's robot-educed Innocence, numbuh 5's snarky remarks, and Jake's pissed-off-ness, followed by making out with the flirty and smirky wielder of the Omnitrix, Danny would be utterly warn out.  
Enough to sleep the night, and if given the chance, the next few days away.

No, sleep had never been a problem for him before...

"mhff~"

Danny blushed slightly, Ben nuzzling his back in his sleep, cuddling into the childish and soft match set of PJ's Danny wore.  
Ben was dressed more his age, sporting only a pair of green sleep pants.  
Danny sighed tiredly, broadly eyeing the tan arms wrapped around him.

Having nothing else better to do, he started studying the details of his currently asleep...boyfriend? Yeah, pretty much, Boyfriend.

He noted Ben had quite defined Muscles in his arms. They weren't huge, but very shaped and toned. He was tan too, a nice gentle color to his skin.

Noticing the soft, glowing green light, Danny's eyes fell to the hand around his chest, realizing it was the one with the legendary device on it.  
He had never really LOOKED at the Omnitrix before, not closely at least.  
Danny blinked, making mental notes of the design and shape of it. According to Ben, it was the third of its kind, the first two long gone, destroyed or something.  
Pursing his lips, Danny eyed the bang of it, unable to see any space between the watch and Ben's hand. Was it...fused to his skin?  
He made a face at the thought, shivering.

Ben Shifted at the feeling of Danny shivering, rolling further on top of him, legs Entangled with the younger teen's.

Danny blushed, completely trapped under Ben. Was he trying to keep him warm...?

It was funny, Ben was such a deep sleeper, yet the slightest movement could wake him.  
Danny guessed it was from years of being sought and attack for the glowing device on his arm. Danny had an advantage, the ghost breath, a warning system of sorts that told him when danger was close by.  
Ben didn't have that, he had to work off his own Instincts to protect himself. Yet he was so care-free and Playful. He had FUN fighting, risking his life. He was Like a Hyper-Energetic Puppy, with the Reflexes of a Sugar-High Kitten on Steroids.

Danny smiled slightly to himself, laughing a little too much at the thought. God he needed sleep.  
He snickered, eyes falling back to the Omnitrix.  
You'd think Danny's half-asleep mind, thinking of how good Ben's instincts were, would realize how stupid it would be to try what he did next.

But of course, he didn't.

Without really thinking about it, Danny reached down and pressed a finger to the Omnitrix, gently brushing the skin of Ben's arm.

Everything happened in a flash.

***whack***

*Crash!*

Danny groaned, now sprawled out on the floor, holding his aching nose.  
"owwwwww!"

Ben had woken right away, flipping and smacking Danny, going into fighting mode the moment Danny's hand had made contact with the Omnitrix. He was in some kind of fighting-crouch on the bed, hand raised, ready to turn into whatever Alien he could.  
He relaxed, sighing in relief as he noticed Danny on the floor.  
"what the HELL Danny?! You scared the crap out of me!" He huffed, falling to sit on the bed, shoulder slumping.

"The hell yourself!" Danny snapped  
"You HIT me!"

"dude, you know you can't pull stuff like that when I'm sleeping!"  
"right, because your touchy-er than a Cat on Espresso!"  
"I am not!"

Danny snatched up his falling pillow, chucking at the Brunettes head.  
"Jerk!"

True to his ' Sugar-High Kitten on Steroids' Reflexes, Ben easily whacked the Pillow away before it hit.  
"Brat!"

"freak!"

"GHOST-freak!"

"Fluffy Hair!"

Ben gasped, looking hurt.  
"My hair isn't FLUFFY!"

Danny snickered, crawling back up onto the bed, ruffling the puffy soft mass on the 16 year olds head.  
"Dude you look like you have a Pomeranian on your head".  
Ben pouted, covering his head with his hands.  
"its not MY fault!"  
"Says the guy who uses 'Axe: Extra Soft' Shampoo~" Danny teased, messing with Ben's hair.

Ben smirked a little at him as Danny tiredly ran a hand through the insanely soft brown hair.  
"I can't believe you actually buy that stuff" Danny shook his head.  
"I have the Matching Body spray and Shower Gel too~"  
"...seriously?"  
" Scent 'Anarchy'~"  
"Dork" Danny rolled his eyes, stopping when he caught Ben's smirk. "u-um, Ben...?"

He yelped when Ben tackled him down on the bed.  
"Ah! Ben! Get off me!" Danny squealed, wiggling to get free.  
"nuuuu~ You insulted the fluffy-hair! Now you must pay!" Ben grinned evilly, kissing his neck.

"AKK! GET OFF! BEN STOP IT!"

Ben giggled, wrapping himself around Danny, nuzzling him and nibbling his ear.  
Danny squeaked loudly, face turning red.  
"BEEEEEEEEN! STOOOOOOP!"  
He struggled, squirming around in Ben's grip.  
"say your sorry~ And I'll stooooooop~"  
"NEVER!"

Danny grabbed a pillow, attacking Ben with it.  
"Take THAT!"  
"AH! Hey!"  
Ben pushing back, grabbing the pillow.

The two tugged on it, Ben yanking it out of Danny's hands, sending them both tumbling over.  
They landed in a heap, blinking at each other, the pillow landing on Ben's face, which made Danny burst into laughter, Ben joining in, pushing the pillow off his face.

"Heh, W-what time is it?" Ben breathed, still giggling under his breath.  
Danny blinked, eyeing the clock.  
"1:30" He chuckled.  
"think we woke anyone?"  
"Ben, the whole BASE probably heard us."

Ben snorted, sighing tiredly, rolling and hugging Danny.  
"mhhf. We have training tomorrow, better sleep while we can."  
Danny rolled his eyes, sighing.

He turned, cuddling into Ben's chest, breathing in deep against the warm skin, his nose filling with the scent of that stupid 'mens' body spray.

It actually didn't smell so Bad on Ben...  
Ben chuckled, Chest vibrating softly with the sound.

"Dork~" he teased.

"Don't make me push you off this bed."


End file.
